


Protection

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Tony knows Steve is more important than him.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy it, navaan <3
> 
> Thanks for looking at it, runningondreams!

Steve’s shield is too far away and he sees the Hydra goon aiming at him a moment too late; he knows he won’t be able to dodge in time. Even as he tries to roll away, he prepares for the pain. 

There’s nothing—not even numbness.

And then he feels a weight on top of him, and he sees Tony, limp, just in his undersuit.

 _Why_ isn’t he armoured?

Steve touches him, stunned, feels the blood under his hands.

“You’re fine,” Tony gasps out. Like covering Steve was wise or logical or even acceptable.

Steve’s never _fine_ when Tony’s hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing drabbles so much.


End file.
